renesme s new life
by natydance19
Summary: renesme es una adolescente mitad humano mitad vampiro normal, tiene una vida muy buena junto a todos sus familiares hasta que la aparicion de su media mitad hace que su mundo de una vuelta de 360 grados.descubran en esta aventura cual es la nueva regla.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste

Plis espero reviews

Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de stephanie meyer

Solo los uso para esta historia

hola soy renesme carlie cullen swan tengo quince años o eso es lo que aparento, mis padres Edgard cullen e Isabella swan mejor conocida como bella son una maravilla aunque debo aceptar que detesto cundo papa me lee la mente, juro que me saca de quicio aún así lo amo, mis abuelos carlise y esme son súper especiales, siempre están ahí para mí, por cierto, adoro los waffle de la abuela, mis tíos alice y jasper son únicos , alice tiene un sentido exquisito de la moda y es una compradora compulsiva y les juro que no tengo la misma opinión de ella desde que me entere que papa y emmet la sacaron a LA FUERZA del centro comercial a la una de la madrugada, tío jasper bueno creo que es el único tío normal que tengo si a un vampiro que controla las emociones se le puede llamar normal, La tía rose y emmet son punto y aparte, la tía rose me quiere como a su hija y es muy bonita, emmet es un niño grande, cuando me reta a jugar Mario car. , que por cierto siempre gano, hace pucheros para que acepte la revancha, ya que he terminado de presentar a la familia mas normal de vampiros de forks, puedo continuar soy una híbrida(mitad vampiro, mitad humano)mis mejores amigos son Jacob, nahuel y seth, por cierto jake al fin logro salir con ella , esos dos debían estar juntos desde un principio.

en fin, estaba caminando por el bosque cantando single ladies de beyonce cuando vio dos personas a lo lejos sus caras eran angelicales, mi lado humano por algún motivo que yo desconocía temblaba de terror mientras que mi lado vampiro y la desesperante curiosidad que herede de mi madre me alentaban a acercarme , cuando di una paso me tropecé con una raíz y me desmaye, solo puedo recordar el hermoso rostro del chico no podía tener más de quince años, su rostro era angelical y dulce, su voz que retumbaba en mi conciencia suave y delirante, sus ojos rojos carmín, su cabello suave y lacio color oscuro , de la chica no me acordaba muy bien, solo se que algo iba a pasar que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Esperen a leer la otra parte, les sorprenderá saber que la vida de renesme dará un giro de 360 grados

Love ya

Nathii


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos aquí va otro fic, gracias por leerme

Repito los personajes de mi historia pertenecen a stephanie meyer, yo solo los

Uso para crear mi historia

RENESMES POV

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cuarto, pero sentía un olor diferente no era ni el de mi papá o mamá o de nadie de mi familia , era un olor dulce y a la vez suave no empalagarte, abrí los ojos para ver la persona dueña de ese olor tan irresistible , cuando los abrí para mi sorpresa esa persona con ese ojos tan dulce era el chico hermoso que me había encontrado en el bosque y para mi sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que alec vulturi, si , era parte de la guardia vulturi y había tratado de matarme a mí y a mi familia, cometido que hubiera logrado si no hubiese sido por mi madre y su escudo, en fin, alec no era lo que más me asustaba de esa familia sino su dulce y sádica hermana jane que amaba torturar a la gente hasta llevarlos a la locura, en fin basta de mis pensamientos, cuando lo vi. solo solté un gritito ahogado no por que no fuera lindo , es decir, era uno de los chicos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida, sino por el frío y helado miedo que sentía al siquiera mencionar su nombre, el como que noto mi reacción y me dijo no te preocupes renesme yo fui la que te traje a ti, entonces papá entro a mi cuarto y nos dijo- renesme y alec vengan que tenemos que hablar de algo en familia cuando bajamos ahí estaba jane con esa mirada que perturba y dijo- primero que todo gracias por recibirnos, segundo no estamos aquí para quedarnos resulta que aro y muchos de los cabecillas de nuestra especie se reunieron y nos mandaron un mensaje , lo leeré estimados cullen la presente es para informarles que el comité de vampiros se reunió, y quedamos en que se abrirá un colegio para jóvenes vampiros aprendices, todo vampiro con apariencia adolescente y que no esté unido y o casado con alguien más deberá asistir a este colegio, las clases se impartirán obligatoriamente a partir del próximo mes , gracias de antemano, deberán realizar 6 años de colegio para graduarse atentamente aro vulturi , PSD: Bella , Edgard y alice todavía está la oferta de unirse a nuestra guardia por si lo desean, cuando jane termino de leer la carta por su expresión de tortura todos supimos que ella y alec también tendrían que ir a este internado, se sintió una tensión y una mezcla de emociones tan fuerte que el tío jasper salio corriendo de la sala sin poder respirar bien, yo tuve que contener la risa para no caerme al piso al ver la expresión del tío jasper fue tan gracioso, pero en fin se que es algo sumamente importante ya que era un internado, allí me iban a enseñar a defenderme y a manejar mis habilidades, noté a papá un poco tenso,-pero renesme no puede ir es mi bebe además no es un vampiro completo-dijo papá, -si lo se Eward pero igual tendrá que ir , tu crees que jane y yo estamos felices por la nueva idea descabellada que se le ocurrió a nuestro querido aro?- dijo alec, en fin fuimos todos a la cocina a "cenar" por supuesto la única que iba a ingerir alimentos era yo, de repente sentí a alguien a mis espaldas me gire y allí estaba ese ser perfecto, el chico mas sexy y enigmático que había visto en toda mi vida, pero que rayos estas pensando renesme culle si papá te leyera la mente seguro le dan tres ataques nerviosos,-hola nessié, puedo llamarte así verdad?,me quede estupidamente perdida en su mirada en sus perfectamente bien distribuidos rasgos, sus carnosos rojos labios, sus ojos rojo carmín que me hipnotizaban con tan solo mirarlos,-ehh renesme estas aquí- ehh si alec por qué, respondí,-es que estabas perdida en tu mundo- dijo el, ahh claro llámame como quieras quisiera haberle podido decir, no mounstro aléjate de mí , lo cual hubiese sido normales después de que el y su guardia querían matarme cuando yo era tan solo un bebé pero me fue imposible pronunciar esas palabras, había algo en alec vulturi que me hacían ir al sol y regresar con un solo rasguño, que hacía que cada uno de mis genes se estremeciera y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Aiii la verdad me inspire escribiendo este cap, si les gustó este esperen a ver lo que les espera a alec, jane y renesme

PSD: Alejandra cullen gracias por tu review.

Plis dejen reviews así me animo mas a escribir, tengo este capitulo hace días pero es que al principio sentía que le escribía a nadie, bueno espero poder subir el otro fic rápido feliz año nuevo, los quiere

Nathii


	3. es un idiota y descarado y lo amo?

Hola a todos, los personajes de este fic no me pertencen a mi, xanfles lastima, pertenecen a la gran escritora stephanie meyer espero que les guste

O.o………..oO……………oO……………………oO…………….oO……………o

había algo en alec vulturi que me hacían ir al sol y regresar con un solo rasguño, que hacía que cada uno de mis genes se estremeciera, algo en esos dos ojos seductores que me tentaba a estar todo el tiempo junto a el y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Después de minutos de consumirme en mis pensamientos algo me saco de concentración.

-ehh…. Nessie? Pregunto Alec

Si? Respondí

-este… en que pensabas? Preguntó con una sonrisa picara y juguetona

Pues en ti no!!!! Quise sonar lo mas grosera y arrogante que pudiera pero creo que no lo logré

-Ahhh bueno si no es en mí, pues estoy seguro que no te molestara que me ponga a esta distancia de ti o sí?

Pregunto mirandome seductoramente, estabamos a un cenimetro de disancia, podía sentir como su dulce aliento chocaba con el mío , si hubiese querido pude haber contado cada una de las perfecciones de su rostro, pués claro que me íba a poner nerviosa, si el chico mas lindo y sexy que haz visto en tu vida y tu estan a un centimetro de distancia que harías tu?

Pues claro que no le podía decir alejate de mí Alec me molestas, pero me era imposible era como si tuviera mis pies pegados con cemento, realmente deseaba quedarme a esa distancia de el por el resto de nuestras vidas ( bueno si lo pongo así lo más correcto sería decir por el resto de la eternidad ya que los dos somos inmortales

Renesmee, me encanta cuando e pones nerviosa- dijo sonriendo

ja, nerviosa yo?- respondí

Sí nerviosa tú, sino estas nerviosa, entonces explicame por que tiemblan tus piernas?- dijo riendo a carcajadas

Pues simplemente no tengo que darte explicaciones, simplemente no te incumbre- dije tratando de sonar enojada

Me hice para atrás, ahora nos separaban unos cinco centimentros de distancia.

Ahhh bueno claro como no me incumbe, debo decirte que me sigues encantando y más aún por el suave rubo que se ha posado sobre sus mejillas mi lady- me dijo guiñandome un ojo

Pues claro que iba a haber un rubor en mis mejillas idiota estaba tan nerviosa y eso era tú culpa, estaba a cinco centímetros de distancia del chico que me gustaba, pero que rayos estoy diciendo? El no!!!!me gusta o sí?

Rayos si mi cara fuera un sartén y mi familia no fuera de vampiros estoy segura que podría freír una docena completa de huevos para mi y mi familia en ella, incluyendo al rídiculo, engreído e insoporable Alec y su hermana.

Renesmee, whoooo hoooooooo, tierra llamando a nessie???

-¿ que quieres Alec- dije trtando de sonar fastidiada, por que rayos no podía actuar ni un poquito bien cuando estaba cerca de el?

bueno si me lo preguntas a sí, te quiero a ti- me respondio haciendo un puchero

que quieres que?- pregunte

hay nessie te lo deletreo si quieres , aver, T-E Q-U-I-E-R-O A

T-I – me dio riendo a carcajadas- me dijo sacandome la lengua, luego se cerco a mi y me beso suavemente , me guíno un ojo y salio corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

Y yo como una toal y completa estúpida me quede allí completamente congelada sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, esperando a no se que , talvez esperando a que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, pero no seas hipocrita renesme carlie Cullen swan hale si sabes que te gusto, dios de veras debo dejar de hablar sola, en ese molemento alguien me saco de concentración de nuevo.

ejem, ejem este… puedo pasar?-

era jane la hermana gemela de Alec en verdad era muy bonita y agradable si omitia de mi mente esa tonta idea de que jane nacio pqra torturar sádicamente a todo ser viviente, pero como puedes pensar eso de jane renenesme, aahhh ya se simplemente es normal imaginarte eso de alguien si esa persona cuando solo eras un bebe indefenso trato de matarte a ti y a toda tu familia, en serio ya basta de hablar sola.

este… claro jane pasa- dije aclarándome la garganta-

pasó y se sento al lado mío en la isleta o la mesa que estaba en medio de la cocina que relucia como recién comprada, claro como la usábamos tanto…

se te apetece comer algo?- bromée para tratar de romper el hielo

en estos momentos estoy llena, gracias- dijo riendose a carcajadas, no era tan mala como me la imaginaba-

Renesmée, este… solo vine para tratar de hablar un poco contigo, mira, no me es fácil hablar contigo, mira, no me es fácil hablar o hacer amigos nuevo ya que lo único que tengo por amigo es a mi hermano Alec…pero ya uqe vamos a ir a la misma escuela por seís años juntas este… creí que seria bueno tratar de amigarme contigo…

Me dijo de veras que era tímida me había equivocado con ella, si hubiese sido humana creo que sus mejillas hubiesen estado tan rojas como un tomate.

claro que quiero ser tu amiga jane, y puedes llamarme nessie si quieres, claro- le dije sonriendo.

a sabía que no eras tan mala como te pintaba caio- dijo sonriendo-

y tampoco me importaría que fueras mi cuñada ya tienen mi bendicion, permiso yconsentimiento- me dijo sonriendo

yoo!!!! Cuñada de jane , es decir, no tenía anda en contra de jane pero volverme cuñada de jane significaba que tendría que ser la novia de ALEC VULTURI ,en fin, omití ese último comentario de jane , me despedí de ella sonriendo y me fui a dormir, desde mañana sería oficialmente estudiante de la academia Volterrac para vampiros de todo el mundo y tendría que llevarme bien como mi nuevo amigo o enemigo o algo mas Alec Vulturi.

o.O………………oO…………………..Oo………………..oO…………..oO

hay me emociones demaciado escribiendo este fic no se talvez el año nuevo me inspira a escribir, amoo a Alec que puedo decirXD

gracias a Crazy Chikle Kiluete por su review

pliss reviews chicos, si les gusta , ayudaneme denme ideas

kisses n´hugs

Nathiii!!!!


	4. nessie durmiente y el principe vulturi?

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran escritoras stephanie meyer, rayos, hahahaha, en fin espero que les guste

O.o……….Oo…………………oO………………..oO……..O.o………….

Era una mañana hermosa muy soleada, y ya yo estaba despierta pero tenia demasiada pereza como para levantarme e ir a desayunar, preferí quedarme acostada en la comodidad de mi cama, donde nada, ni nadie me perturbaba, si señor, nadie nunca se había atrevido a molestara renesme carlie cullen swan hale mientras estaba ¨durmiendo¨ o eso era lo que pensaba.

De repente el sonido de cieta personita abriendo la puerta de mi habitación me desperto, es que no sabe leer o que, pegue un post it en mi puerta y creo que era bastante claro decía´

¨Nessie duerme por favor no molestar y mas si te llamas ALEC VULTURI¨.

- Nessie, bella durmiente , arriba, que ya salio el sol- me dijo Alec casí cantando

Yo solo dije hmmmmm y me hice la que estaba dormida, esta técnica nunca fallaba hasta ahora…

bueno ya que estas jugando a la bella durmiente, pues…. Este el principe Alec Vulturi te salvara de los brazos de esa horrible maldición del sueño eterno con un beso de amor.-

me dijo subiendose en mi cama y posando su cuerpo sobre el mio, su cara ya estaba a medio centímetro de distancia de la mía casí pordía respirar su aliento y pues claro que esos labios horriblemente irresistibles me tentabam a besarlos pero como yo me llamo Renesme carlie cullen y a esa hora de la mañana les aseguro que no estaba de humor para sus jueguitos.

Puse mi pie en su estomago t lo patié tan fuerte que quedo sin aire al otro lado de mi habitación, esa era la parte que me gustaba de ser mitad vampiro, y casi sin aliento me dijo:

Valla cariño así es que me gustan fuertes y gruñonas- me dijo agarrandose el estomago y riendose escandalosamente.

Este… otra cosa más linda, si te bañas y te vistes rápido nos harías un favor a todos tu tía alice nos quiere llevar de shopping o algo así- dijo de lo más tranquilo, pobre, por primera vez sentía pena por él sonaba tan tranquilo y tan inocente era obvio que no sabía lo traumatico que era ir de compras con alice.

ALEC POV

Auchhhhh, como me duele el estomago esa nessie tiene una carácter demaciado teso, Dios se parece a Jane cuando Felix la molesta, Pero que puedo decir , por primera vez en toda existencia siento que me gusta alguien , es su aroma , su cabello o esos labios tan irresistibles todo de ella me enamora cada día más, en fin, salí del cuarto después de que nessie con ese humor tan espectacular que tiene en las mañanas me haya sacado literalmente a patadas de su habitación.

Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeec!!!!! Aleccccccccc!!!- me llamaba alice, o mas bien me gritaba

Qué pasa Alice??- pregunte dulcemente

Hay alce estoy tan emocionada a ver que color te queda puede ser el azul o el rojo, Ayy te van todos los colores, iremos a gucci y a barons y a BLABLABLABLA…. Eso fue lo último que escuche Alice daba saltitos cada segundo no se como lo hacía.

Pero Alice, iremos a la escuela no necesitamos ropa en especial solo el uniforme- dije confundido, rayos si que se les había olvidado decirme el pequeño detalle de que alice es una compradora compulsiva

Si lo se- me dijo haciendo un puchero y reprochando por lo bajo- pero… tenemos que comprar ropa por si salen fuera de la escuela y los bolsos, y el maquillaje para nessie y jane… BLABLABLABLA- en verdad no se como la soportan y como rayos logra saltar y hablar a la misma vez, supongo que eso lo tendré que investigar.

Cuando pensaba en eso, bajó nessie si que lucía hermosa llevava los rizos dorados sueltos, una minifalda de mezclilla, una camisa sora con blanca muy delicada, y una converse al tobillo rosas…

Aiii Alec si que eres idiota llevas minutos viendo a nessie y es un milagro que todavía no se te aya caido la baba, cuando salí de mis pensamientos nessie estava muy cerca de mi, se acerco a mi oido y me susurro dulcemente

Ahora quien piensa en quien- y salio corriendo y dando brincos, rayos esta mujer de veras que me vuelve loco.

NESSIES POV

Después de lo que le dije a alec nos mandaron una notificación:

Queridos Alec Vulturi,, Jane Vulturi y Renesme Crlie Cullen

Se les notifica que el comienzo de las clases en EL Colegio Volterrac

Para vampiros de todo el mundo se ha pospuesto para el día de mañana

Por razones personales, mis más sinceras disculpas y deseos.

Aro Vulturi

Guau ese aro si que tiene problemas, en fin, pasamos todo el día Jane, Alec y yo como muñecos mientras Alice nos hacía que nos probáramos el centro comercial entero y pensaran que exagero pero cuando juntas a Alice Cullen y un centro comercial creánme que no existen limitaciones

FLASH BACK

, no porfavor, no me hagan sufrir así- gritaba alice desconsolada cargada entre papá y emmet.

Alice son la una de la mañana, es que no te cansas de comprar- dijo emmet burlandose

nohh!!!! Alice cullen no conoce los limites cuando se trata de comprar, me escuchan, no te preocupes lindo mall regresareeeeee!!!!

PSD: alice paso una semana sin comprar, por haber tomado la tarjeta de crédito de papa SIN PERMISO y haberla sobregirado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estava en mi cuarto me puse un top de hacer ejercicio y unos pantalones cortos y comenze a hace rejercicio, luego le subí al máximo volumen a esta canción tik tok de geisha me encantab , algun dia quiero hacer lo mismo que ella en el video jejeje, y bueno digamos que me inspire demaciado bailando y cantando.

Dont stop make it pop

Dj blow my speakers up

Tonight I´mma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tik tok on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Ouu ouu ohh ohh , no

Ouuu ouu ohh ohh, no

En fin, creo que me inspuire tanto que no me dí cuenta que nada mas y nada menos que alec vulturi estaba parado en la puerta con los ojos como platos y solo pudo decir

como te mueves cullen- y se fue a velocidad vampirica

Dios tragame tierra que hice yo para merecer esto… alec vulturi como te atreves a espiarme mientras canto, me las pagaras.

oO………………….oO…………………..oO………………..oO…………….

Hola a todos me empeñe en escribir el capitulo y subirlo hoy como regalo de new year gracias a todos los que me dejaron fics, de veras son muy importantes para mi…

Este jean ama a nicole??????? Wtf ya lo se pero le prometi a un amigo que lo escribiria jajajajaj

En fin espero que me dejen reviews, y me ayuden es bastante difícil escribir sin ideas, no importa dejen sus ideas y las tomare en cuenta feliz año, los quiero no leemos pronto

Kissen n´hugs

nathiii


	5. que viaje!

Bueno repito que la MAYORIA de los personajes de est fic le pertenecen sephanie myer

Oo…………………………………….oO,,,,,,,,,,,……………………………….oO

Vaya Escuela

Ay Alec eres tan insoportable y estúpido y… y…. me encantas!!!!! Y eso es lo que más me enfrasca y odio de ti!!!, que te odio por que no puedo odiarte por que simplemente me fascinas, Ay Dios mio quien te entiende Renesmee, ni tu misma, de veras debo parar de hablar sola.

Hoy finalmente íremos a la "escuela" Ay aro que cosas inventas , Al principio el uniforme es negro, luego depende de cómo seas te pondran en distintos grupos o casas debo decir que creo que luego de veinte mil veces que Alec le dijo a Aro que viera Harry potter finalmene lo hizo, por que creo que quedo un poco traumadito.

Traumada quede yo cuando descubrí que mi dulce abuelito carlise había cooperado con todo el diseño de la escuela de Aro y que hasta había creado y dirigiria una de las casas, ok, si entendieron bien, no bastaba con obligarme a convivir con Alec por 6 años de mi preciosa vida, sino que tambien tendrí a mi abuelo todo el tiempo ahí, no me mal entiendan amo a mi abuelo, pero tienen que aceptar que convivir con tu abuelo todo el tiempo puede llegar a cansar.

En fin me levante y entré al cuarto de Alec por que la abuela me mando a despertarlo o mejor dicho a decirle que ya nos íbamos, por que est… Alec no duerme jeje.

Bueno entré de lo más animada ya llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, creo que alice tuvo algo que ver en el diseño de los uniformes, ustedes se lo imaginaran, en fin, cuando entré al cuarto de Alec, gritando:

Alecc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, nos vamos ¿dondé estas?

Como no contestaba nadie decidí entrar y… pues digamos que entré en un mal momento…

Alec esaba como una toalla amarrada a la cader, se le veia su sixpack, señor era un juego de geometría completo, parecía una estauas, por la ventana

Se filtraban los rayos del sol, que apenas le rozaban la piel de mi adonis personal, le ha

Hacían lucir la piel escarchada,rayos renesmee esas en shock, di algo…

ehhhh….ehhh….- fue lo único que logré pronunciar

este…. Nesiie te sientes bien, te ves como que más pálida de lo normal , casi verde, quieres que te lleve con carlise?- escuchaba como su boca se movia, pero no le podía prestar la más mínima atención por andar mirando ese abdomen tan perfecto.

ehmmm…. Ehmm.. A-a-alec - sí recupere mivoz=D

Este… baja rápido que nos tenemos que ir, y por favor ponte algo decente que nadie quiere verte semi-desnudo – dije tratando de sonar lo menos afectada posible

Pues… este Cullen…. Se que te gusta mi cuerpo- dijo sonriendo y alzando su ceja

huhhh quisierass, en tu sueños vulturi – le dije

Bueno, lo esperaré con ansias, para aparecer tambien en los tuyos- me dijo acercandose a mi

Pues entonces eso no sería un sueño sería una pesadilla-le dije enojada

Touché- me dijo

Y yo Salí de su habitación , hay Dios como Alec puede estar tan… tan.. tan bien formado me estresoooo!, En fin, al rato Alec bajo ya con el uniforme puesto, y carlise nos dijo que ya nos íbamos.

EDWARD´S POV

hay mi bebé, miiii!!!!!!!!!!!! Bebé se va lejos de mi y con unos vampiros llenos de hormonas- dije con una expresión trágica

No seas trágico edward , regresará a visitarnos en navidad- dijo burlonamente el amor de mi existencia

Sí pero esa sanguijuela disfrazada de zack Efron me la quiere robar, me la quiere robar, y estoy esguro, le leo el pensamiento recuerdan?- dije casí llorando, y estoy seguro de que si lo vampiros pudieramos llorar la mansión Cullen fuera en estos momentos una piscina.

Papá!!!- grito mi angél, mi bebé.

Mamá, por favor, sí?- está vez se dirigio a su madre

Hay edward mira lo que haz logrado, pondré un escudo en jane, Alec y en ti corazón, esta bien?- dijo mi esposa que me acababa de traicionar

Está bien. Está bien, me rindo, adios cariño cuidate mucho y portate bien, saludame a nahuel , si?- dije abrazando a mi hija

Si papá,- me dijo alegré

Si esa sanguijuela disfrazada de zack Efron te hace algo me lo gritas mentalmente y lo mato con mis propias manos, está bien cariño- dije dulcemente

Si , papá no creo que vaya a ocurrir , pero esta bien- me dijo despidiendose con la mano

Hay como duele verlos crecer

RENESME´S POV

Después de toda esa despedida dramática con mi familia, ya esavamos en el avión, y a mi me too sentarme al lado de Alec fue muy incomodo, en una me dijo:

cariño, te amo – y me beso la mejilla, y yo obvio que me puse más roja que un ía jitomate, porque le había dado esa locura, uf, quien lo eniende seguro que estava soñando despierto, sí seguro que fue eso.

Cundo me levante para ir al baño, por que son muchas horas de vuelom y ya era una urgencia muy urgente, valaga la redundancia , en fin cuando fui al baño un chico me agarro del brazzo y me decía cosas como:

que hace sol una nenita tan hermosa como tú-me dijo con una cara que francamente me asustaba, yo solo grite, sabía que de un solo golpe podía romperle la cara a ese idiota, pero como yo era ¨humana¨ no podia hacer eso, en eso aparecía Alec me jalo hacía el , me agaro por la cintura.y lo miró fijamente

aver, ahhh ya entiendo esté es tu novio, pero si es un muñequito de porcelana- dijo el chico.

Alec no había movido un dedo, pero en ese momento sus lentes de contacto celestes comenzaron a disolverse por el veneno de sus ojos, tenía que cambiarlos cada dos horas,y quedaron al descubierto ese par de ojos rojo carmín hipnotizantes,eso basto para el aquel chico bravucón se desmayara del susto, en eso se acerco la aeromosa y pregunto alarmada:

¿ qué … le paso?

.- este.. se tropezó, estaba teniendo como nauseas, por moverse dentro del avión, supongo..- dijo Alec

Después de eso nos fuimos a sentar en nuestras sillas hasta llegar a nuestro destino

ALEC´S POV

Ay nessie me vuelves loco, como puedes ser tan testaruda, como es queme gustas tanto, en fin, el viaje al colegio fuen simplemente estresante!!!:

Esas chicas me tenían hasta la coronilla, había cuatro chicas sentadas al lado mío y de nessie y me sonreian cada cinco minutos, había una me que guiñaba el ojo cada dos segundos, debería ir a verse al médio podría ser un tic nervioso o algo así, una de ellas hasta me mando una notita que decía ¨BITE ME¨ dios mío de verdad que les ensañan a las chicas hoy en día, no saben con quien se estaban metiendo, y realmente me estaban sacando de las casillas por lo que decidi acercarme a nessie y decirle cariño, te amo, y funciono mejor de lo que pensaba, creo que una hasta lloró, pobre.

NESSIE´S POV

Ya llegamos al cole jamás pensé que huieran tantos pero tantos vapiros en este mundo habiamos unos cuantos híbridos, en fin, como Eleazar tenía el poder de saber como eres con tan solo tocarte, el iba a distribuirnos a todos.

DISTRIBUCIONES

LATUACANTANTE: casa de aro, color: negro con rojo, entraban solo los sedientos de poder y sangré, bueno esta bien, aro no lo dijo exactamente así pero eso fue a lo que llegue

VITERIAN: casa de carlie, color: negro con azul, entraban solo los de sentimientos puros , los valientes y de bueno corazón.

SHOANEHUF: Casa de un vampiro que no conocía se llamaba Maurice Hutlock, color: amarillo con negro, de lo que entendí entraban los que estaban entre latuacantante y viteria como el termino medio.

Llegamos y estaba demasiado nerviosa por que queria ir a viterian, con mi abuelit al mando.

o.O………………………….O.o……………………….o.O……………………….o.O

Chicos lo siento, se que me demore muchoo pero por favor no me odien, es que pase muy entretenida jejeje, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, jejeje, este…. Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews de veras animan a seguir escribiendo…. Los leeo en el proximo cap

PSD: si les gusto o si no les gusto hagan click en el lindo botoncito verde de abajo y dejenme reviews plissssssss!!!!

Kissesn´hugs

Nathii!!


	6. nuevos amigos!

Hola chicos bueno ya saben que algunos de los personajes exceptuando a niki, tefi, sean, ryan, sirius, myco y el Prof. Maurice Hutlock le pertenecen a la gran escritora stephanie meyer yo solo los uso para crear esta linda historia

O.o………………………….o.O……………………………….o.O………………………………………o.O………………………..o.O….

Llegamos y estaba demasiado nerviosa por que queria ir a viterian, con mi abuelito al mando.

Alec Vulturi- llamo Eleazar, le puso una mano en el hombro y grito ¨viterian¨, Aro tenía una cara de desesperación, rabia y dolor mezclados.

- Jane Vulturi- Llamo Eleazar, y grito ¨shoanehuf¨- Ahora es que aro se veía destrozado, ninguna de sus preciosas joyas había quedado en su casa.

Renesme Carlie Cullen – me llamo Eleazar, rayos si que estaba nerviosa.

Viterian- grito Eleazar de una vez

Sentía que sí Eleazar no me anunciaba en que casa había quedado rápido me iba a dar un paro cardíaco, claro que esto último es hipotéticamente hablando por que es prácticamente imposible, en fin, fui hasta donde estaban mis compañeros, estaban alec, nahuel y otros vampiros que conocí nuevos y me cayeron super bien.

Sean y Ryan Hutlock eran gemelos sobrinos del creador de la casa shoanehuf pero habían quedado en viterian eran altos con una piel de porcelana tenían los ojos miel claro, supongo que también eran vegetarianos, tenían el cabello rubio y sus facciones eran simplemente perfectas, nicole y stephanie Alegree´t eran primas venían de Panamá, nicole era de cabello largo y rizado, sus ojos eran almendrados color miel pálido, su piel era de porcelana, su estatura bueno no mucho más que alice hasta saltaban igual seguramente cuando se conozcan se llevaran de maravilla, stephanie tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y liso, sus ojos eran más achinados que los de nicole pero eran de ese mismo tono, por otro lado estaba myco vienotte su piel era un poco más clara que la de Jacob black era un bronceado, su cabello era rubio en distintos tonos, parecía un surfista era una tonalidad un poco rara de encontrar en un vampiro, tenía un cuerpo muy atlético y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba el misterioso y divino sirius loaker como lo dije desde un principio simplemente misterioso, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos rojos carmesí como los de alec, el era extremadamente guapo.

Renesme- Alec me llamo sacándome de concentración.

¿Qué quieres Alec? – le respondí

Ay cullen comiste limón hoy?- me pregunto riendo

Pues no, porque? – le respondí extrañada

Porque estas como agria el día de hoy, cariño – me respondió alec y todos estallaron en risas, menos yo obvio.

Yo lo ignore y comencé a caminar por el pasillo y a hablar con jane, tefi y Niké, la verdad me caían súper bien.

Nessié, te gusta alec o son ideas mías? – me preguntaron las tres al unísono

¿Qué? Por supuesto que no!!! - dije más colorada que un tomate

A que si , Nessié no lo ocultes, por favor, eres muy mala mentirosa – me dijo Niki

Que rabia de todas las cosas que odiaba de ser mitad humana era definitivamente tener que ponerme más colorada que un tomate maduro.

Bueno, talvez un poquito – dije sonriendo y haciendo una seña con mi mano

El pasillo estallo en carcajadas, Niké y tefi comenzaron a cantar : Alec y Nessié sentados en un árbol besándose , y lo volvían a cantar una y otra y otra vez, eran unas escandalosas y a jane ya se le estaba pegando esa maña, llegamos a nuestra estancia era bellísima decorada con azul y blanco seguro alice había tenido que ver en algo aquí, por que me huele a alice manía, había un piano hermosísimo de cola blanca como el de papá pero un poco más grande, habían muchos sillones y puffs, tres plasmas una refrigeradora con soda para los híbridos y con sangre embotellada en caso de emergencia, en fin, alec, nahuel , myco, ryan, sean y sirius estaban ya acomodos en la estancia y para variar estaban haciendo un escándalo descomunal, alec se levanto y dijo:

todo el que escucha, preste atención, ni se les ocurra ver a Nessié por que es mía! – y me beso en la mejilla.

Dios mío, explícame como puede ser tan lindo, seductor y tan insoportable a la misma vez.

Yo no soy de nadie, vulturi, métete eso en tu cabeza o es que la tienes de adorno? – cerré el libro me despedí y me fui al dormitorio, no era permitido rondar por las afueras de la estancia de cada casa en la noche, algunos fingían que dormían otros jugaban wii como alec y su combo, nahuel y otros híbridos también dormían como yo.

Ya en mi cama comencé a pensar…. Dios mío de quien me he enamorado….

O.o…………………………………………..o.O……………………………….o.O……………………………………..O.o……….o.O

Hola chicos me he tardado un poquito ya que no me fluían mucho las ideas jeje, además que he estado un poquito ocupada con unas actividades de un grupo juvenil del que formo parte que se llama EJE, este espero que les guste y se que no es muy largo pero es importante por que presento a los compañeros de clase de renesme, chicos voy a hacer como una encuesta me mandan en reviews las parejas , que quieren que queden juntas por ejemplo jane con myco?, o no se inventen las parejas que más me mencionen quedarán juntas=D este… no se preocupen en el próximo Cáp. hay mucho romanticismo entre Nessié y alec, plis si les gusto solo un poquito hagan clic en el botoncito verde de ahí abajo y déjenme reviews, los quiere

ATTE nathiii


	7. fue un beso?

Hola chicos bueno ya saben que algunos de los personajes exceptuando a niki, tefi, sean, ryan, sirius, myco y el Prof. Maurice Hutlock le pertenecen a la gran escritora stephanie meyer yo solo los uso para crear esta linda historia.

……

* * *

Yo no soy de nadie, vulturi, métete eso en tu cabeza o es que la tienes de adorno? – cerré el libro me despedí y me fui al dormitorio, no era permitido rondar por las afueras de la estancia de cada casa en la noche, algunos fingían que dormían otros jugaban wii como alec y su combo, nahuel y otros híbridos también dormían como yo.

Ya en mi cama comencé a pensar…. Dios mío de quien me he enamorado….

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, claro que tenía que levantarme emprano considerando que la mayoría no dormía era lo menos que podía hacer,me duche, me puse el uniforme, deje mis rizos al natural, me puse un poco de delineador y gloss cortesía de tía Alice.

Cuando baje a la estancia estaba mi comité de bienvenida:

ola nessie- dijeron teffi y Nikki al unísono

hola chicas – respondí alegremente

hola Cullen- me dijo Alec depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla

hola vulturi, y podrías dejar de besarme sin razón, yo no soy tu NOVIA- dije obviamente enfatizando esta ultima palabra.

por ahora- me dije guiñándome un ojo y saliendo de la estancia a velocidad vampírica

que lindo, ojala alguien me quisiera tanto como el a ti – dijo Nicole suspirando , dios mio esta chica si que leía muchas novelas románticas.

En eso entró jane y nos dijo:

chicos, nos tenemos que ir las clases van a empezar sin nosotros si no nos apuramos-dijo seriamente jane

si!!!- todos respondimos a la misma vez

Dábamos materias un poco diferentes a las materias de las escuelas humanas:

resistencia a humanos ( PSD: al tío Jasper le llego una nota por parte de aro que decía que jasper debería asistir por lo menos una vez a la semana solo a esta clase, por su obvia debilidad a tirarsele encima a cualquier humano de viera, pobre Jasper)

caza

dominación de mente

defensa en las batallas

calculo

física

biología vampírica

lectura de los sentidos

historia del mundo de los vampiros

dominación de habilidades especiales

Esta última categoría era en especial para los vampiros que nacimos dotados por habilidades un tanto especiales por decirlo así, las clases se dividían en cuatro categorías

Mentales, corporales, míticas y funcionales.

Yo quede en la de mentales, habían vampiros con habilidades realmente increíbles nicole podía controlar el clima a su antojo ( si hablo de tormentas, huracanes y rayos incluidos), tefi podía controlar las emociones pero iba más aya de lo que hacía el tío Jasper ella podía hacerte llorar descontroladamente o hacerte reir hasta la locura.

En fin, estaba caminando de los más normal por el pasillo de la escuela, me dirigía hacía la clase de biología vampírica, cuando sentí como alguien me jalo hacía uno de los muros, puso sus manos en el, y yo quede totalmente acorralada, podía sentir su respiración, ese olor tan peculiar , tan adictivo, tan empalagarte pero embriagador a la misma vez, ese olor a … Alec Vulturi

Alec!!!!, suéltame – dije inmediatamente sintiendo como una tonalidad rosa se apoderaba de mis mejillas

Le dije tratando de sonar grosera y altanera, en realidad no me molestaba en absoluto tenerlo a esa distancia , es mas hubiera deseado no separarme de el nunca, quedarnos así por el resto de la eternidad, me sentía segura con el, me sentía yo misma…

y si no quiero- me dijo acercándose aún más a mi.

vulturi, suéltame – le grite

te dije que no quiero Cullen – me dijo

sabia que podia separarlo de mi con solo una patada pero mis piernas no reaccionaban estaban hechas una gelatina, en ese momento Alec se acerco a mi aún más y nuestros labios se juntaron, el me miró, y nos separamos por un segundo y luego nos volvimos a besar, era un beso dulce y tierno cargad de amor.

este…. Humm… eso no cuenta como un beso… - le dije casi gritando , creía que si lo decia en voz alta podría convencerme pero obviamente ya había pasado y era un hecho.

este…. Culle, por si no lo sabias cuando dos personas juntan sus labios a eso se le llama un beso- me dijo Alec riendo.

pues claro que lo sabia vulturi, pero no se le puede llamar beso si alguien te obliga- le dije segura.

pues tu me besaste también, yo no te obliga a responderme- dijo divertido

bueno si te hace feliz llámalo como tu quieras- le dije

bueno entonces fue un BESO – dijo Alec enfatizado la ultima palabra.

ahhh…. No puedo creer que mi primer beso halla sido contigo- le dije abrumada,

pues tienes suerte de que halla sido conmigo Cullen- dijo el orgulloso

diras mala suerte- le respondí yo

es que acaso beso mal- me dijo riendo

este hmmm…. Emmm… fue lo único que logre articular

pues claro que no besa mal, besa estupendamente bien, no hubiese deseado jamas que mi primer beso fuera con otra persona mas que con el, fue maravilloso

Cullen estoy esperando tu respuesta- dijo sacándome de concentración

pues si vulturi fue horrible- dije con determinación mas no la suficiente

en serio? – me dijo acercándose de nuevo a mi

esta bien vulturi, besas bien ok? feliz?- le dije

en realidad no Cullen!!!- era la primera vez que veía un aire de confusión en los ojos despampanantes de Alec

…………

* * *

**Hola chicos, bueno la verdad me inspire haciendo este capitulo y la otra parte creo q esta aún mejor , jejeje, lo mejor para el final hahahah, bueno gracias a los que dejaron review y a los q no tambien, por favor si les gusto aunque sea un poquitín hagan click en ese lindo botoncito verde de ahí abajo y dejenme un reviews, los quiero**

**Abrazos tipo emmet**

**Kissesn´hugs**

**nathiii**


	8. ok, te amo

Esta bien, vulturi besas bien, feliz? – le pregunté

en realidad no, cullen, no esta bien – me dijo, era la primera vez que se asomaba confusión en los despampanante ojos de alec.

y eso por que vulturi – pregunte ya preocupada.

Jamas habia visto a alec tan vulnerable en todo este tiempo con el siempre se mostraba tan seguro de si mismo y en estos momentos se mostraba tan vulnerable, tan confundido, tan…. Humano.

por que me encantas, me fascinas,me traes de cabeza, entienes?, nunca había sentida nada así por alguien, nunca, me encantas,no puedo dejar ni un minuto de pensar en ti, me estas matando cullen- me dijo un poco avergonzado

Seguramente si el fuera humano ya estuviera más rojo que un tomate maduro, y lo estava diciendo de verdad.

este… que puedo decirte alec – dije con pena

no tienes que decirme nada cullen, ya es mucho que te ayas quedado a escucharme

,

se que tu no correspondes mis sentimientos, y me consideras un presumido

, arrogante, alzado, ect… pero yo no pedí enamorarme así de ti jamás hubiese

pensado que mi corazón le iba a pertenecer a alguien tan presumido, engreído y

nena de mamá y papá como tu Nessié pero pasó y eso es por lo que te odio tanto por

hacer que me enamorara hasta de tus defectos me entiendes , te amo cuando me

pateas por que te intento besar, te amo cuando te levantar más agria que un limón

verde, te amo hasta cuando estas en pijama , cullen esto no es normal, esto ya me

estaba matando y lo tenía que sacar afuera, por que en realidad te quiero, es más ni

siquiera te quiero va más aya te… te amo, y lo supe desde el primer instante en que

te vi., en la gran batalla de hace años, solo intente ocultármelo a mi mismo, por que

jamás pensé que mi corazón pudiera llegar a amar a alguien tanto , es más llego un

momento de mi vida en el que pensaba que ni siquiera tenía corazón, y cuando t

volví a ver, pues.. es que está vez no soy tan fuerte.. OK?, no soy lo

suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerme alejado de ti- dijo alec con la

respiración agitada y si pudiera estar llorando estoy segura que toda la escuela

estaría inundada.

Pues entonces no lo seas, alec, no te… alejes – le dije raja como un tomate y mirando el piso

¿ co…co… como? – me dijo él un tanto confundido

Pues es que no entiendes o que alec? Te lo mando por e-mail? Yo también… yo también… - fue lo único que logré decir antes de qe se me fuera la voz

tu también…? – me ánimo alec sonriendo

Dios como amo su sonrisa es blanca y tierna, y tiene un cierto aire infantil pero sexy a la vez es difícil explicarlo con palabras.

TE AMO…- le dije apenada y bajando la cabeza de una vez

y yo a ti – me dijo acercándose a mi, acariciándome mis rizos, y me beso tiernamente

Después de unos segundo apareció, jane, ¨tociendo¨

ejem, ejem, renesme? – no era que tu respirabas? Dios llevo parada aquí como 15 minutos y ni cuenta se han dado – dijo riendo a carcajadas

Alec y yo nos separamos a regañadientes y el me mantuvo pegada a el sosteniéndome delicadamente por mi cintura.

jane es que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que interrumpirnos – pregunto alec, gritando infantilmente.

no!!! – respondió ella divertida y dando saltitos, creo que lo aprendió de alice.

En eso llevo nahuel canturreando, y vi como jane se tenso

mi amor, jane – canto nahuel

que para ti soy vulturi – le dijo esta enojada

bueno, mi amor, vulturi J – canto el de nuevo

Si jane hubiese podido estallar de la rabia, seguro lo hubiera hecho

ahhh basta!!!!! – dijo jane enfocándose en nahuel

Hay cariño, no me mires tanto ya se que soy lindo pero, hay limites- dijo nahuel riendo a carcajadas

Pero alec y yo sabíamos muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sabia lo que seguia, un nahuel doblegándose de dolor a los pies de jane, por ese escalofriante don que se le había otorgado al convertirse en inmortal.

Entendía a la perfección como se sentía jane, ser seguida como un chicle por alguien era estresante, pero tampoco era como para causarle un dolor insoportable a un ser viviente.

-Jane no!!! – escúchame se que te estresa pero tampoco es para esto jane, por favor reacciona – le dije

Jane enseguida sacudió la cabeza y salio corriendo, vaya que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes en el cole volterrac


	9. torpecienta XD

Disclaimer: bueno ya todos lo conocen lastimosamente hay personajes de este fic que no me pertenecen :P asi que bueno ya saben jejejej

O.o……………..O.o………………………..O.o……………..o.O………………..O.o….

Nessies Pov

A que esos dos terminan juntos – me dijo alec guiñandome el ojo

creo que sus situación un poco mas tensa que la nuestra, cariño , no crees? – le pregunte

Sí, puede ser – me respondio mi principe azul

AUTORA´S POV

Mientras tanto en el area verde del colegio un jardín muy bonito, había una fuente de agua

y muchas abncas y arbustos, íba caminando la chica morocha de cabello rizado ¨nikki¨ y se

tropezo con una de las bancas, vamos a admitirlo esta chica era bastante torpe para ser

vampiro, ella cerro los ojos por institnto, pero antes de que su rostro llegara al suelo, se

encontraba en brazos de un chico alto, con buen cuerpo, cabello miel, ojos carmín era sirius Loak.

¿ estas bien? – pregunto el chico preocupado.

Si, si a la perfección – dijo , nikki nerviosa y medio atolondrada

lo que pasa es que soy un poco torpe, por eso nadie se fija en mi, que clase de vampiro o en mi caso semi vampiro se cae por todos lados – dijo nikki con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Sirius notó esto y sonrio tiernamente, cosa que no sucedia muy a menudo si estabamos

hablando del mismo Sirius Loak

quien te dijo eso es un gran mentiroso, si eres la chica mas linda que he visto en mi

vida y creeme que he visto muchas – dijo sirius un poco avergonzado

eh… esto… gracias – dijo nikki con una sonrisa radiante.

solo digo la verdad- dijo sirius

jejeje – se río tontamente nikki

será que el amor estaba llegando por los pasillos del colegio volterrac?

este… nikki , que te parece si vamos juntos a la próxima clase, que te toca? – pregutno sirius

este… dominación de mente- dijo ella un poco cohibida

bueno, a mi tambien vamos juntos? No te preocupes nikki yo no muerdo, o si? – dijo levantando la ceja pícaramente, seguido de las carcajadas por parte de nikki.

SIRIUS POV

Sirius que te esta pasando, no me vas a decir que te gust nicole, hay como me lo voy a negar a mi mismo, esta chica me trae de cabeza, y el que sea tan inocente y tan torpe, hace que me den ganas de protegerla ergo me gusta aún más, Ay! Y ahora que voy a hacer, nunca me ha gustado nadie, bueno ojala que funcione, espero que algún día pueda corresponder mis sentimientos.

NIKKI´S POV

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Me encanta, me gust es lindo y considerado y me dijo que soy la chica más linda que ha visto en toda su existencia y ahora uqe voy a hacer, no se me dan bien estas cosas, nunca he besado a nadie, ni he tenido novio, ni siquiera se sí me corresponde, lo pudo haber dicho por cortesía, y ahora que hago, menudo rollo.

AUTORA´S POV

Parece que las hormonas de todos estos vampiros adolescentes se estan desatando, ¿Qué otras sorpresas se esconderan detrás de las paredes del castillo?

Estaban todos en clase de dominacion de la mente, cuando entrá la profesora middleter houkins que impartia la materia se veía algo mayor pero sus facciones seguían siendo perfectas.

muchachos, para la clase de hoy les voy a asignar untrabajo en grupo de dos, yo les asignare la pareja y el tema, deben entregar el informe la otra semana – dijo la profe

alec Vulturi y renesme cullen ( dominación mental de bebes), nicole alegree´t y sirius Loak ( dominación mental de niños de 4-6), jane vulturi y nahuel ( dominación mental de niños de 7-13) en ese momento se escucho un nooo!!!!!, la prfesora tocio un poco y siguió dictando stephanie alegree´t y myco vienot ( dominación de mente en adolescentes), sena hutlock con karina portman ( dominación de mente en adultos), ryan hutlock y gabriella zergers ( dominación de mente en animales) la profe siguió dictando parejas pero he aquí el detalle:

chicos, junto con el profesor de resistencia a humanos, tomaremos nota de este trabajo consiste en que toda esta semana pueden salir del colegio e ir a buscar un espécimen de lo que les toco y estudiarlo, el trabajo esta ligado a resistencia de humanos por lo que no se pueden comer su investigación obviamente – finalizo la profesora.

si profesora – todos respondieron al unisono, la profesora los mando a formar los grupos y a organizarce.

MESA DE ALEC Y NESSIE

Mi amor, que emoción – dijo nessie

si cariño – dijo alec

creo que no tengo que explicar que sucedió después, solo dejenme decirles que se llevaron un gran sermón por parte de la profesora

MESA DE SIRIUS Y NIKKI

Este… por donde comenzamos – dijo sirius tomando la iniciativa

este… no se si vamos ahora en la tarde al parque de diversiones ahí hay muchos niños- dijo nikki.

claro, perfecto – dijo sirius ,- solo que debo conseguir un par de lentes de contactono queremos que los niños se asusten-

jajaja obvio que no – dijo riendo nikki

bueno entonces ahora en la tarde? – dijo el

perfecto – respondio la morocha

Mientras tanto en la mesa de nahuel y jane no había tanta paz:

profe.!!!!!!! Por favor cambieme la pareja – dijo jane casí suplicando

lo siento srita. Vulturi ya di mi ultima palabra – le respondio la profe

bueno por donde empezamos – dijo nahuel sonriendo

ah!!!! No me hables , solo… este saldremos los interrogaremos y nosotros ni nos hablamos, ok? – dijo jane hirviendo de la ira

si, mi lady – dijo sonriendo radiante nahuel

Por cuestiones morales no escribiré lo siguiente, se los dejo a la imaginación

MESA DE TEFI Y MYCO

y por donde comenzamos – dijo tefi alegre como siempre

pues, mira alegree´t no la tomes a mal, no es nada personal, no puedo hablar contigo , solo trabajaremos en esto, pero no me caes bien ok? Así que hagamos esto lo más rápido posible para así que mi vida pueda volver a la normalidad – dijo más frío que un hielo

si eso es lo que quieres – dijo triste y confundida tefi a myco

los pasillos de volterrac se están poniendo cada vez más interesantes

O.o……………o.O………………o.O………………….O.o……………….O.o……o.O…

Hola chicos espero que este les haya gustado, jeje, ahora se están formado las parejitas, que les parecen las nuevas parejitas?, bueno denme ideas plis jejeje, los quiero un monton

Kisses n´hugs

nathiii


	10. tu peor pesadilla!

Hola chicos, sorry por la demora, remember que algunos de estos personajes le pertenecen a stephanie meyer, los otros son mios =D

* * *

Tu peor pesadilla

-Si eso es lo que quieres- le dijo tefi confundida a myco

Myco´s pov

Tefi es muy linda y demaciado inocente y despistada como para darse cuenta de nuestros

apellidos, los alegree´t y los vietnot han sido de bandos contrarios desde hace siglos y no

quiero ponerla en peligro, al permitirle que se acerque a mi, lo único que haré es ponerla en

peligro y eso es algo que jamás me perdonaria, se uqe soy muy rudo con ella pero esa es la

única manera que tengo para mantenerla alejada de mi, no quiero que salga lastimada por

mi culpa poque… me gusta, y si eso significa que tengo que pretender que la odio con todo

mi corazón pues correre el riesgo; esto es algo que muchos humanos no comprenden amar

no significa ser posesivo con esa persona sino quererla lo suficiente como para dejarla ir y

dejarla ser felíz.

TEFI´S POV

No se que rayos le dipo a ese tal myco, acaso se cree tan lindo como para decirdir quien

puede ser su amigo y quien no, ni siquiera me conoce, ashhhh!!!, pero si el quiere jugar a

enemigos mortales, pues que le quede claro que dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, me

convertire en su peor pesadilla, soy como un caramelo a las buenas pero a las malas puedo

ser como un licantropo recien descubiert, o un vampiro recien nacido excluyendo

obviamente a bella cullen , ella es historia, en fin, myco Vietnot si quieres guerra, guerra

tendrás, no me voy a quedar atrás y haré de este trabajo en grupo mi plan especial para que

te arrepientas de todo lo grosero que me haz hecho, aunque en el fondo no puedo negar que

me traes de cabeza, no puedo evitar que mis piernas tiemblen cada vez que me hablas

aunque seas engreído y rudo conmigo, pero stephanie aleegre´t nunca se ha tragado su

orgullo, por eso si hay algo que no te puedo perdonar es que ni siquiera intentaras

conocerme antes de catalogarme, ya veras lo que te espera, myco vienot ya sabras quien es

stephanie alegree´t

AUTORA´S POV

Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente en el colegio volterrac, en algunas esquinas se podía oler el amor, en otras el odio, pero como siempre he dicho del amor al odio solo hay un paso, sin contar que el amor es masoquista.

hola sirius – dijo nikki asomandose por la puerta

ehh.. hola nicole – dijo el morocho un poco distraido

este… te noto un poco distraido te sientes bien? – dijo la pequeña chica de cabello rizado.

este.. escucha nikki no debemos ser amigos – dijo el confundido

explicate!? – dijo la morocha con los ojos coo platos y la mirada fulminante

eh… sabes es que mi familia, tu entiendes – dijo tartamudeando el chico

no, no entiendo – dijo la morocha con una mirada fulminante y un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

Es que mis padres, ellos quieren que me case con … con… alguien, con un vampiriza francesa… o algo asi – dijo él nervioso y angustiando a la vez.

Pues vegte con tu frangsegsa – dijo ella simulando ser una chica de esta procedencia

No, no me malentiendas nikki – dijo el nervioso

Pues que manera tan extraña de demostrarlo – dijo ella casí a gritos

No, nicole, no te vallas, no eres tu soy yo – dijo el temblando,. Oh oh no creo que el sexie vampiro sepa en lo que se ha metido, decir eso es una cosa, pero decirle a una mujer no eres tu soy yo, es como nadar en un rio lleno de pirañas.

Bromeas, no? – pregunto la morocha con una mirada fulminante

-que, que dije? – dijo él incredulo

Haha, que que dijiste?, vamos sirius eres tan guapo y tan inteligente, y lo unico que se te ocurre es decirme no eres tu soy yo- esto ultimo lo hiso imitando la voz de sirius.

Sirius en esos momentos tenía cara de que rayos dije, osea una cara de signo de interrogación grande y rojo.

eh…. Eh….. – fue lo único que logró articular

ya entendí, no le des mas vueltas al asunto, adios – en esta utlima frase de nikki su mirada era mas de tristeza que fulminante y seguido de eso salio corriendo a velocidad vampírica dejando a un sirius tremendamente confundido en el pasoillo que dirigia a la clase de física.

* * *

Chicos se que me van a querer matar lo siento por no escribir en toda la semana , hahahaXD, estaba entretenida con las cosas de las vacaciones, bueno espero que les guste, el cap que sigue viene con acción hahahXd los quiere

nathiii


	11. quieres un bebe?

Hola chicos, weno ya saben que algunos personajes de este fic no son mios son de stephanie meyer, pero tefi,nikki,myco,virus loak, los gemelos y algunos de los profes si son mios=D

- ya entendí, no le des mas vueltas al asunto, adios – en esta utlima frase de nikki su mirada era mas de tristeza que fulminante y seguido de eso salio corriendo a velocidad vampírica dejando a un sirius tremendamente confundido en el pasoillo que dirigia a la clase de física.

Mientras en otro lado se encontraban Nessié y alec de ¨niñeros¨ de unos gemelos de nueve meses, obviamente era parte del proyecto de dominación, Después de cómo cien intentos de que los inquietos gemelitos lograran hacer caso a los inservibles intentos de alec y Nessié pudieron responder al mandato y se durmieron, y alec y Nessié concluyeron que dominar la mente de un bebe no era tan fácil como parecía.

Uffffff, al fin se durmieron – dijo Nessié sentándose y suspirando exhausta

sí , aunque se ven tan lindos y angelicales - dijo alec mirándolos con ternura

Alec ni lo pienses – dijo Nessié fingiendo un susto

Cuando nos casemos tendremos unos bebes hermosos – dijo alec con mirada paternal

Si tu lo dijiste cuando nos casemos y para eso falta bastante- dijo Nessié

Aunque para ser sincera alec no la escucho y siguió hablando

tendrán tus ojos y mi nariz, y tus rulos pero mi tono de cabello – decía alec más para el mismo que para alguien más con mirada soñadora

Alec no me ignores – dijo Nessié fingiendo enfado

Mía vita, yo ti amo – le susurro alec a Nessié en el oído para luego depositarle un tierno beso en la frente

Ahhh? – pregunto dulcemente Nessié

Alec soltó una risa melodiosa de esas que te dejan con las piernas de gelatina.

hay mi Nessié , tu si sabes como romper un momento romántico , no? – dijo alec riéndose a carcajadas.

pues… pues… así me quieres, además quiero que me digas que significa ag washuu amo ti – dijo nessie segura de si misma.

cariño, es mía vita yo ti amo- le corrigió alec riéndose a carcajadas.

Eso… eso mismo que es – dijo nessie haciendo pucheros

Mi vida , yo te amo – dijo alec y entonces la beso en los labios

Acto seguido fueron interrumpidos por dos llantos.

todavía piensas que son angelicales? – pregunto nessie riendo a carcajadas al ver la cara de enojo de alec.

ya verán, bebes consentidos, cuando tengan 16 los interrumpiré cuando estén besándose con sus novias, y créanme que soy capaz, a alec vulturi no se le olvidan las amenazas – dijo alec teatralmente e infantilmente mientras levantaba a uno de los gemelos impertinentes y por supuesto Nessié riéndose a carcajadas con el otro bebe.

muévete myco no tenemos toda la noche , necesitamos ir rápido o se acabaran las entradas

- si, ya lo se , vamos pues – dijo el con enojo

Como a myco y a tefi les había tocado a los adolescentes iban a ir a un concierto de rock, obviamente un imán para adolescentes.

no te alejes mucho, alegreet – dijo myco fríamente

yo hago, lo que se me pegue la regalada gana, tu no me mandas, Ok? Me puedo cuidar solita- dijo tefi bruscamente

has lo que quieras- respondió myco

tefi tomo la parte de adolescentes hombre y myco las mujeres, tefi vio a un chico que era alto de cabello negro, ojos azules, pero nada comparado con myco, por que el era simplemente indescriptible

soy stephanie, mucho gusto – le dijo la chica al oji azul

Brandon, lo mismo digo – le respondió el muchacho

En medio del concierto brando y tefi salieron a conversar, mientras que a myco se le daba muy bien la dominación de mente, si el podía ella también era mas que capaz, se dijo para si misma

entonces que quieres hacer, por que salimos? – dijo tefi nerviosa

lo mismo que tu quieres – dijo brandon picadamente con una sonrisa un poco torcida.

Hay pero que enfermo, solo quiero que des vueltas como loco por todo el concierto y comprobar que puedo dominar tu mente , pensó tefi, pero el chico se venia acercando a ella y la tomo por la cintura, por más que ella se concentraba no lograba modificar la determinación que tenia el ojiazul y moldearle la mente, así que se le daba mal eso, eh? Ahora que rayos iba a hacer, sabía que se podía sacar a ese idiota, baboso de encima con tan solo un movimiento pero por alguna razon sus piernas no le funcionabas, por lo que lo único que logro articular fue:

mycoooo!!!!!!! – casi sollozando por que el tal brandon estaba comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, myco desde el concierto gracias a su oído tan agudizado de inmediato se olvido del problema de sus apellidos y se fue a velocidad vampirica para ver de donde provenía tal alarido.

te lo advierto alejate de ella – dijo myco con los ojos llenos de furia

el chico dejo su trabajo y dejo a tefi tirada en el piso como en un trance con su camisa prácticamente desabrochada.

ah!!! Y que me vas a hacer? – dijo levantando a tefi y tomándola de la cintura

advertencia dos – dijo myco – suéltala- acto seguido brandon beso a tefi quien forcejeaba contra el.

Pues te lo advertí, yo no doy terceras oportunidades- dijo gritando myco y agarrando a brandon y lo aventó dejándolo inconciente sobre la baranda, lo agarro con asco y le modifico la memoria, sin problemas, luego agarro delicadamente a tefi y la levanto en sus brazos, tefi se encontraba con la mirada perdida, temblando de miedo( tefi y nikki también son hibridas), tefi lloraba del susto y myco le miraba con preocupación

Tefi, tefi – estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

Tefi temblada y lo miro con ojos como platos llenos de lagrimas y se abrazo a ella misma como diciéndole a myco que necesitaba apoyo, que necesitaba un abrazo, pero en ese instantes fue la gota que derramo el vaso, al verla allí tan desprotegida, tan necesitada, el no era tan fuerte no para dejar a su amor desinhibida agarro a tefi delicadamente y ella instantáneamente aferro sus pequeños brazo en la espalda de myco mientras que el la abrazaba y la consolaba mientras lloraba por su experiencia anterior

Hola chicos se qu me deben odiar por no subir antes pero es que estoy haciendo teatro y me enreda muxisisismo aprenderme el libreto y escribir al mismo tiempo, agradesco a los que me dejan reviws deberas ayudan a mi inspiración y a los que no los invito a escribirme todo lo que sientan del fic si les gusta , si no les gusta, si quieren que pase algo entre algunos personajes bueno ustedes avisenme se les quiere demaciado

Atte nathi

Kisses n hugs 3


	12. te odio por que no me besas ya!

Hola chicos

Disclaimer: algunos de estos personajes no me pertencen a mi sino a la gran escritora stephanie meyer

* * *

Niki, vamos ya te lo dijo, no eres tu soy yo, bueno ni siquiera soy yo es mi familia – dijo sirius casi a gritos.

Ah bravo!!! Sirius, esa es nueva, tomare notas y las meteré en el "libro de record Ginés" de las excusas más Estúpidas que se le pueden ocurrir a un hombre, por ya sabia es de no eres tu soy yo, y también esa de tu eres demaciado buena para mi , pero no eres tu , ni soy yo es mi familia, te juro que se gana un premio a la originalidad – dijo nicole sarcástica. Detrás de la puerta mientras sirius forcejeaba con ella.

Nikki , vale enserio dejame pasar y explicarte todo – dijo sirius dolido

Mira Loak , te lo advierto una vez más , si no te largas de mi vista haré una tormenta tan grande sobre tu cabeza, que desearásno haberte metido conmigo – dijo furiosa Niké

Está bien Niké tu ganas me voy, pero no me rendire tan faciclmente nicole alegree´t por que yo te amo – dijo el morocho dejando libre la entrada del salón donde nicole se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente.

SIRIUS POV

Dios, que hago no se coo explicarle a nicole la obsesión de mis padres por las familias de apellido antiguo, pero la verdad es que eso a mi no me importa , me da igual si nicole es una cullen o una aleegre´t , si es francesa o bulgara, y no!!!!!! No me quiero casar con una francesa.

sirius!!!!!!, como estas , has visto a nicole? – pregunto nessie sacandome de concentración

este, si , y esta molesta conmigo, y ni siquiera se que hice mal – dije avergonzado

pues, cuentale a nessie, la guru del amor – dijo nessie sentandose en una silla al lado mio, dispuesta a escuchar todos mis problemas amorosos, Dios… que cursi se escucha eso viniendo de un hombre.

bueno, mis papas quieren que me case con una vampiriza francesa que ni siquiera conosco, pero a mi me gusta Niki así que comence diciendole, Niki no eres tu soy yo, pero no me dejo continuar explicandole – dije yo inocentemente mientras que nessie abria los ojos como platos .

bromeas? – dijo ella

eh? No? Porque? – dijo yo confundido

hay sirius tanguapo y tan cabezota, mira, lo peor que le puedes decir a una mujer es no eres tu soy yo( esto lo dijo poniendo vos de ¨hombre¨),es un enorme error que los hombres cometen, pues por lo general es al reves – dijo Nessié intelectualmente.

Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! Lo hubiera sabido antes – dije yo apesumbrado

Y que hago ¿ - pregunte

Solo el tiempo lo dira, chau! – dijo ella levantandose y dejandome peor que antes , ahora si sabia que era lo que pasaba

MYCO´S POV

Me encontraba con una tefi muy asustada en mis brazos , consolandola, haciendole saber que junto a mi estaba a salvo, pero gracias a esto había perdido mi fuerza de voluntad, como podia dejarla ahí tan sola, solo por la riña que siempre han tenido nuestros apellidos, ella una aleegre´t y yo un vienot pero que podia hacer estaba atrapado en las redes de cúpido o pero aún en las de stephanie aleegre´t

- ehhhh… ya estas bien? – pregunté tímidamente

si, si gracias…. De verdad – no hay de que le respondí.

-esto ya me puedes soltar – dijo ella toda colorada

ah!!! Lo siento – dije torpemente

esto no cambia nustra relacion, verdad – pregunte con esperanzas de poder escapar de sus garras.

Como quieras – dijo ella tristemente

Pero yo ya sabia que era tarde su respuesta, ya me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

solo algo mas antes – pregunto ella

dime? – no soy tan fuerte como para negarle una pregunta

por que me odias – pregunto ella con cierto dejo de tristeza en su mirada

no…no te odio – dije sinceramente

entonces por que - no hacia falta que ella terminara la pregunta para darme cuenta de lo que seguía

es que no te haz dado cuenta – le pregunte impaciente

cuenta, de que? – pregunto ella inocentemente

aver tefi, cual es tu apellido – pregunte

alegree´t – respondio ella confundida

y el mio? – xolví a preguntar

vienot – dijo ella pensando

Al cabo de unos segundos ella lo comprendio todo, eramos enemigos mortales.

ya entendí – dijo ella apesumbrada

deberiamos alejarnos – dijo ella triste

pues hagamoslo – dijo yo extrañamente desilusionado, tal vez esperaba algo más.

Dije que deberiamos,no que quisiera – dijo ella acercandose a mi .

Me confundes alegree´t – dije acariciandole la mejilla

No tanto como tu a mi , vienot – dijo ella acariciando mi cabello

Sabes con lo que nos estamos metiendo , tefi, no quiero que salgas lastimada, jamás me lo permitiría - dije con dolor

Pues tendré que correr el riesgo, no soy tan debil como piensas – dijo ella fingiendo enfado

Por supuesto que no – dije sonriendo y haciendole cosquillas en el estomago.

No me subestimes – dijo ella entre carcajadas.

Seremos como romeo y Julieta – dije yo, hay estoy sonando demasiado cursi.

Que cursi myco – dijo ella entre risas

Ich livi dich , tefi –dije yo en aleman

Que significa- me susurro al oido consiguiendo estremecerme

Te amo tefi – le dije cuando estabamos como a un centímetro de distancia y nuestras respiracines se mezclaban.

Yo tambien – ahí fue cuando nuestros labios se tocaron, fue maravilloso , un beso tierno, lleno de amor.

Myco te estas volviendo un romántico cursi – dijo ella y los dos nos reímos

Mientras las cosas en otra parte del castillo, las cosas no iban muy bien

SIRIUS POV

Ah!!!!!!!!! Niki me tienes loco por ti, me encantas, pero esres una testaruda y me cabrea que seas así, te odio por hacerme amar todos tus berrinches infantiles, como rayos quieres que te explique que mi familia tiene una obsesión con las familias antiguas, pero yo no!!!! Y NO me quiero casar con esa francesa.

NIKKIS POV

Sirius cállate, deja de buscarme, así lo único que haces es mantener una pequeña llama de esperanza en mi, te odio sirius loak, por hacerme amarte tan desesperadamente, aunque se que quieres estar con esa francesa

AUTORAS POV

Mientras todos habian salido a cumplir con sus investigaciones pocos se habian quedado en el colegio incluidos niki y sirius , niki cantaba un monton de canciones la primera iba asi:

Stupid cars and black ambitions

Grabed from your televisión

Is your life a never ending video

Prada shoes and cappuccinos

Gucchi bags and valentinos

Why are fascinated

I never be out dated

Your thing Im less than perfect

But don't see Im more than enought

You think you need the latest drama queen

Out a seen, don't see im no average angel

Im no average angel

Seguido de sus gritos pues pensaba que estaba sola y no sabia lo equivocada que estaba , había un sirius muy curioso detrás de la pared.

-Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Te odio, te odio , te odio porque….. te amoo!!!!! Eres un idiota sirius loak ( el mecionado se quedo impactado pero no dijo nada) eres un estupido e imbecil, si quiegre yog tambieng puegdo hablag frangses dijo ella burlandose

yo te quiero por lo que eres y tu me tratas como basura – y comenzo a llorar pero se detuvo en el instantes que vio a sirius

vete – le grito ella

si soy un idiota y un estupido y un imbecil – dijo el morocho

y un tonto y un cabeza dura – dijo niki extresada

si y tambien todo eso – dijo el

y no , NO!! Me quiero casar con una francesa y mucho menos que tu quieras hablar frances – dijo el sonriendo mientras que niki se ruborizabas

y quiero que sepas que yo tambien me odio por hacerte amarme – dijo el morocho

ah q… - pero sirius la interrumpio

pero me odio aun más por haberme permitido lastimarte -. Dijo el

ehh…. Dijo ella

es mi familia niki , son ellos los que tienen una obsecion con las familias francesas antiguas, y querian que me casara con una francesa por eso – dijo el estresado ella solo hizo un ademan para que copntinuara

yo te amo niki – dijo el

te odio…. Por hacer que te perdone – dijo niki

te odioo… por hacerme amarte tanto que no puedo ver a otra mujer - dijo el acercandose

yo te odio mas…. Por amarte tanto que ni siquiera con eso pude olvidarte – dijo niki acercandose

- yo te odio…por que en verdad no te odio – dijo el a escazos centímetros

Y yo te odio… por que no me besas de una vez .- y solto una risa musical y sirius ni corto ni perezoso junto sus labios con los de la morocha, era una sensación distinta el habia besado a muchas, pero a pesar de que le beso no era para nada salvaja mas bien tierno, destilaba una sensación de pasion y de ternura al mismo tiempo

* * *

Ahí esta la actualizacion chicos, miren no podre escribir hasta dentro e 10 dias pues me voy de viaje a usa, allí, talvez me inspire alla, bueno los quiero y reviewwws pliiis=D

Atte nathiii


	13. que no es un casi beso!

Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephanie meyer una gran escritora!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sí, talvez en muchas esquinas del castillo de volterrac había tanto amor que empalagaba más en un parecía como que cupido había olvidado a dos pequeños personajes e esta historia.

ahhhhhhh! Te matooooooo! – decía una furiosa jane recién levantada, o más bien , en pijama, aún estaba el pequeño factor de que Jane no podía dormir.

Lo siento vulturi- reía frenéticamente nahuel, corriendo hipotéticamente por su vida, aunque tratandose de jane creo que podría ser literalmente. Jane y nahuel corrian por toda la sala hasta que jane se tropezo con una alfombra y derribo a nahuel, quedo justo arriba de el.

Explicame que hacias en mi habitación , viendome tomar mi descanso nocturno? – pregunto tan sacada de casillas jane, que no se detuvo a pensar arriba de que o de quien en este caso estaba.

Hahahaha, hay vulturi un día me vas a matar pero de la risa, así le llamas a dormir y decanso nocturno? Si tuviera abuela, pues estoy segurísimo de que sonaría así mismo – dijo partido de la risa nahuel.

Ehh pues , yo no duermo cabezon, soy una vampiriza pura , recuerdas- sonrio ironicamente jane.

Vulturi, es que tu hermano nunca te enseño que una señorita decente no deberia estar en posiciones tan comprometedoras con un chico – dijo riendo a carcajadas nahuel señalandole jane donde estaba situada, jane estaba sentada justo en el torso de nahuel, y como dijo el era una posición un poco comprometedora, jane no podía ni moverse estaba en shock, congelda, helada, si no hubiese sido vampiro de seguro estaría más roja que un tomate maduro.

Nahuel aprovecho esta situación para voltear a jane y quedar arriba de ella

jane, desde aquí no te ves tan imponente- dijo sonriente nahuel, mas jane no dijo nada ella estaba en shock, ni siquiera podía moverse, el estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella, y ella estaba en shock.

Ahhh! Alec estas cosas no se deberían ver cuando estas paseando inocentemente por el pasillo! – grito riendose nessie.

Que es esto? – dijo alec fingiedo enojo , pero la verdad es que por dentro se estaba orinando de la risa.

No es nada, es que este coso,estaba arriba mio, me tiene harta – dijo nerviosa jane empujando a nahuel, que estaba que no podía respirar de tanto reírse.

Chicos cuando les den esos arracanques por favor busquense un cuarto – dijo renesme riendo.

Que no es nada – dijo nerviosa y un poco enojada jane

Claro, así le llaman ahora, en mis tiempos se les llamaba , estoy a punto de besarte, hermanita – dijo a carcajadas alec.

Ya pués, omitamos estó por favor, que querían por que ustedes dos nunca andan a esta hora adentro del castillo, siempre andan dandose besitos y haciendo cursilerias- dijo seca jane

Hay hermanita tu si que le quitas el romance a todo, y bueno en esto tienes razon, aro nos mando a avisarles que vamos a ir a un campamento con humanos adolescente, supuestamente fue petición de carlise, quiere que encajemos con adolescentes normales, así que empaca nos vamos mañana a las 4 de la mañana- dijo alec para salir agarrado de la mano de renesme.

Ya oiste , ve a arreglar tus cosas y dejame en paz – dijo jane un poco enojada por lo acontecido hacia poco.

Esta bien pero no creeas que olvidare fácilmente lo de hace un rato – dijo nahuel acariciándole la mejilla a jane, para salir soplado de la habitación antes de que jane reaccionara.

JANE´S POV

Como se atreve ese hibrido asqueroso a estar así arriba mio, Bueno em um principio era yo La que lo tenía acorralado, pero hayy! Que estoy diciendo el es el culpable o fui yo? Que me pasa jamás había sentido esto que siento , ni siquiera cuando le provoque dolor a mi primera victima si se que sueno un poco sádica , pero es que nunca había sentido estó, ni siquiera se que siento, solo se que cuando nahuel estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, sentía como algo super raro en el estomago, y como que me quede mareada, sentía como no se ni como explicarlo, como puedo sentir tantas cosas a la misma vea, con tan solo ver el miel hipnotizante de ese par de ojos que me hipnotizaron, y aquí voy yo con estas frases poéticamente cursis, que rayos me esta pasando. definitivamente, necesito ayuda, creen que aro me pueda dar un consejo?

NAHUEL´S POV

Por que jane tiene que ser tan cabeza dura, de seguro esas decadas que ha pasado con aro, le helaron el corazon, y cuando digo que esta helada, es peor que la piel de un vampiro del polo norte, y creanme que la piel de un vampiro normal pareciera como de hombre lobo, al lado de la de los vampiros del norte! Pero es que jane esta ciega ella piensa que todos estan contra ella, que todo, es un peligro, es que no se da cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella! Pero no para ella todo es jane esto, jane aquello, y me grita nahuel eress un estupido y si lo soy por haberme enamorado de alguien como ella, que día a día me rompe el corazon, pero no me importa, la seguire persiguiendo aunque, me grite, me pegue , me maldiga o todas las cosas raras que ella hace, todavía me sigo preguntando como es que me pude enamorar de una mujer como ella, hay muchas chicas lindas así en el cole, pero no a nahuel le gusta la del corazon de hierro y de la mirada amenazadora, pero que pude decir es como mi angel, es mi angel de hielo!.

Mientras tanto estaban stephanie y myco estaban sentados en las bancas del parque, cuando de repente myco fruncio el seño.

que pasa myco , ya lo sabía no estas bien conmigo y lo entiendo, ya lo se no soy lo suficientemente bonita y todas esas cosas – dijo teffi ya con lagrimas redondas en los ojos.

Como puedes decir eso, estephanie alegree´t yo te amo , mas que a mi inmortalidad, te amo mas que a mi existencia , eres esa razon que tengo para seguir luchando por ti todos los días, así que no digas mas eso – dijo myco un poco conmivido besandole la frente a tefi.

Entonces por que hiciste esa cara – pregunto confundidad tefi

¿ que cara cariño'? – pregunto myco un poco nervioso , pues sabia exactamente a que se refería ella.

Esa cara – dijo ella divertida

Es mi unica cara – dijo divertido pero un poco preocupado myco

Ahora vamos a empacar ya sabes como es aro con los horarios – dijo myco tratando de distraer a tefi, de la verdadera realidad de su cara.

MYCO´S POV

Tefi lo sabía, sabía que no te podia exponer a tal peligro es todo mi culpa, pero prometi protejerte con mi existencia, te amo stephanie Alegree´t no importa lo que digan los demas, no uiero atormentarte con la realidad que me atormenta a mi, desde que mi familia de vampiros se entero de que estaba saliendo contigo se volvio como loca, y me amenazaron de hacerme la vida imposible contigo, y no se hsta donde son capaces de cumplir esa promesa, solo se que me aterra ese campamento, por que ahí somos totalmente vulnerables, me aterra el solo pensarlo, por eso no me separare de ti ni por un solo segundo, te cuidare como a mi vida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si chicos ya se lo que diran tengo años que no actualizo, pero es que el cole me tiene entre la espada y la pared, espero poder actualizar en una semana o dos, los quiero plis ayudenme con ideas, que dicen el amor de jane y nahuel funcionara, que hara la familia de myco con tal de mantenerlos separados…. Reviews chicos!:)

Atte naty!


	14. tu papa me quiere matar!

Algunos personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a stephanie meyer, una gran escritora.

MYCO´S POV

Tefi lo sabía, sabía que no te podia exponer a tal peligro es todo mi culpa, pero prometi protejerte con mi existencia, te amo stephanie Alegree´t no importa lo que digan los demas, no quiero atormentarte con la realidad que me atormenta a mi, desde que mi familia de vampiros se entero de que estaba saliendo contigo se volvio como loca, y me amenazaron de hacerme la vida imposible contigo, y no se hasta donde son capaces de cumplir esa promesa, solo se que me aterra ese campamento, por que ahí somos totalmente vulnerables, me aterra el solo pensarlo, por eso no me separare de ti ni por un solo segundo, te cuidare como a mi vida.

AUTORA´S POV

Mientras todos emocionados y algunos preocupados arreglaban sus cosas para ir al dichoso campamento en casa de los papas de myco la cosa no estaba tan divertida

FLASHBACK

Myco , Scarlet ha ofrecido su mano para casarse contigo, lo cual siento que es una buena oferta, sería de buena ayuda para entrelazar nuestros apellidos , no crees? – pregunto leo vienot , padre adoptivo de myco.

leo , no me quiero casar con ella – dijo myco furioso , pensando en tefi.

Scarlet es una buena opción, pero no importa, después de que no te cases con una alegreet todo esta bien – dijo burlandose leo

Y que si me gusta una alegreet – dijo expectante myco

Ahh esos traidores, nunca quisieron unirse a nosotros , solo son unos cobardes, no hagas tales bromas myco, tu eres demaciado para una alegreet – dijo riendose leo

Pues , mi novia es una alegreet, estoy saliendo con stephanie alegreet – dijo un poco nervioso myco.

Como, no bromees myco – dijo un poco confundido leo

No bromeo, amo a stephanie alegreet – dijo serio myco

Atente a las consecuencias myco, sabes que Scarlet es una mujer dificil de rechazar.

Me atengo a las consecuencias leo-dijo myco un poco preocupado pero decidido

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y desde ese día esas eran las palabras que retumbaban en su mente, ¨sabes que scarlet es una mujer difícil de rechazar¨ y pues claro que lo sabía, scarlet lo había perseguido y acosado por años y cuando al fin pensaba haberse zafado de ella , llega leo con esa maravillosa noticia, pero nada ni nadie lo separaria del amor desu vida stephanie Alegree´t ya lo había intentado una vez y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perderla nuevamente,

EN LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN

Ahhhh extraño tanto a nessie, nadie me quiere acompañar de compras todo el tiempo como lo hacia ella, nadie se media cuarenta prendas de la colección del summer 2009 de gucci, solo para hacer un mini desfile de modas y hacerme feliz- dijo Alice al borde del llanto abrazando infantilmente, mientras jasper solo reia y suspiraba.

Yo tambien extraño a la enana, ahora solo puedo ganarle a jasper en mis videojuegos así es aburrido- dijo emmet abrazando tambien a jasper.

Hey hermanito , solo acepto abrazos de mi alice y mi nessie , que tambien la extraño un poco de su alegría cotidiana le haría mucho bien a mis nervios emocionales – dijo ya cansado jasper.

Chicos recibí una carta de nessie – dijo bella brincando hasta donde estaban ellos, eso no era normal en ella, valla que estar mucho tiempo con alice te cambiaba, en ese momento momento edward prácticamente voló hacia donde estaba la carta.

Quiero leerla primero por favor, no he sabido de mi hija, en 3 meses esto ya me tiene alterado- dijo con su cara de dolor de estomago, creo que lo había aprendido de jasper.

Esta bien cariño leela en voz alta, tu – dijo bella resignada pelear, con Edward Anthony Masen Cullen era una batalla perdida hasta antes de comenzarla.

Sii! – grito emocionado edward a la vez que abría dicha carta.

Querida familia Cullen:

Hola, como estan espero que bien, se que no he escrito ni una sola vez desde que me fui , pero es que todo es tan emocionante que se me olvida, las clases son muy interesantes, papa te hubiera encantado venir, tienen una clase que se llama anatomia de criaturas miticas, y ha tio jasper le consegui un cupo para una materia que estoy segurisima le ayudaria, se llama convivencia con humanos o algo asi, los extraño mucho , no tienen idea, he hecho muchos amigos, pensaba que era la unica hibrida en este mundo, pues al parecer no, tengo dos amigas que tambien son hibridas, tengo muchos amigos btw jejeje tengo novio, creo que lo conocen es Alec Vulturi, se lo que estan pensando pero Alec es un sol y quiero que lo conozcan formalmente pronto y obvio que tambien a todos mis amigos, talvez en vacaciones de medio año, los amo un mundo y una eternidad.

Atte Renesmee.

Todos en ese momento se quedaron atónitos observando a Edward todo iba bien en la carta hasta que menciono dos cosas en la misma oración Alec y novio.

Pensaba que lla lo odiaba – dijo deprimido edward sentandose en una silla.

Hay cariño sabiamos que tarde o temprano tendría que enamorarse de alguien- dijo tranquilamente bella

Si pero me agradaba más la idea de tarde y que no contubiera el nombre Alec Vulturi- dijo triste y enojado a la vez edward.

Emmet no paraba de reirse de la escena , alice tampoco y bueno jasper no se reía porque tenia que cargar con todas emociones que eward trasmitia en ese momento, que cabe recalcar no eran fáciles de soportar.

dejen de reirse, mi bebe esta enamorada de un horrible vampiro – dijo vagamente edwar.

Cariño yo también me enamore de un horrible vampiro- dijo riendose bella

No esto es diferente, yo nunca intente matarte- dijo un poco confundido edward

Cariño, acaso la clase de la laboratorio y tu repentino viajesito a Alaska no cuentan- dijo riendo aun más bella.

Esta bien me rindo, pero sabes que es diferente, por que nessie tenía que ser como tu un imán de accidentes – dijo edward

Quiza porque mi gen humano era más fuerte que el tuyo cariño, ahora relajate – dijo bella

Como quieres que me relaje isabella, buscame un telefono que voy a llamar inmediatamente a Renesmee- dijo edward molesto

Como quieras edward anthony – le replico bella molesta, si que odiaba que le dijeran Isabella

Ella le trajo el telefono y edward comenzo a marcar tan desesperadamente, que rompio el telefono, después de8 intentos fallidos y un muy molesto edwar, el consiguió marcar el número.

hola? – dijo renesme desde su teléfono

cariño, como estas – dijo bella que le había arrebatado el telefono, o si dulcevenganza

mami, super bien y tuh? – dijo renesme emocionada, se escuchaban atrás los murmullos escandalosos de Alec jugando guitar hero

muy bien, nessie te paso a tu papa que esta desesperado por hablar contigo , te quiero mucho- dijo bella

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan como es eso de que Alec Vulturi es tu novio – dijo furioso edward

Yo estoy muy bien y tu papi? – pregunto sarcásticamente nessie

Estoy bien hija, solo que me desespera un poco que salgas con el – dijo edward ya mas calmado.

Papi, enfrentemoslo te estraza que salga con cualquier persona, recuerdas el niño que se cambie de escuela afirmando que un ser oscuro habia aparecido en la ventana de su cuarto amenazandolo de que se alejara de mi, o el cumpleaños en el que todos se burlaron de mi por que me obligaste a desinvitar a todos los chicos, o esa vez en la q .. – nessie no pudo continuar ya que edward la interrumpio.

Ya es suficiente ya se soy un poco frenetico, pero es que me da miedo perderte, pasame a tu novio se que esta ahí quiero hablar con el- dijo el tan tranquilo que hasta el mismo se sorprendio.

Okey papi – dijo asombrada renesme, llamando a Alec

Hola Edward – dijo Alec un poco asustado.

Hola Alec – dijo edward riendose pues sintio el miedo en la voz de Alec

Eh.. renesmee m m me dijo que querias ha hablar conmigo – dijo un poco tartamudo Alec.

Hahah Alec no sabia que los vulturis tartamudeaban, y si queria hablar contigo de tu relación con renesmee.. no me puedo oponer pero solo espero que hallas cambiado lo suficiente para cuidarla con tu vida y amarla con toda tu existencia, si me prometes eso estaré tranquilo – dijo edward tranuqilo pero serio

Claro que si edward, yo amo a renesmee desde el momento en que la vida en aquella batalla, mas trate de ocultarmelo a mi mismo, por que me negaba a aceptar que un sentimiento tan debil pudiera crecer dentro mio, hasta que me i cuenta lo tonot que estaba siendo el amar no es debilidad sino fotaleza y prometo querela toda la eternidad –dijo inspirado Alec, estava en alta voz asi que toda la famita Cullen los escucho, y Alec podia estar rojo de vergüenza, se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Alice girtando tendremos una boda, no te preocupes nessie ya tengo tu vestido, y todos soltaron una carcajada,.

Alec me tengo que ir espero que cuides de mi bebe en ese campamento- dijo edward.

- eh como sabes del campamento- dijo Alec confundido

Digamos que un sexto sentido, adios Alec – dijo edward colgando el telefono.

ya esoty mas tranquilo – dijo edward sentandose al lado de bella y abrazandola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alegro cariño – dijo bella

Me disculpas por tratarte así hace un momento – pregunto edward haciendo un pucherito.

Claro mi amor – le dijo bella acaricandole es cabello

Luego edward deposito en los labios de bella un tierno beso.

EN VOLTERRAC

Alec estava sentado en un sillon sin hablar con una mirada indeescriptible

MI amor que te pasa – pregunto nessie preocupada acercandose a Alec

Nessie pense que tu papa me iba a matar – dijo Alec abrazando tiernamente a nessie.

Alec con miedo hahaha nunca lo pense – dijo burlandose nessie

Nessie no te burles tuve miedo de que nos quisieran separar! – dijo Alec acercandose a nessie y dandole un dulce beso

=0==000000000=====0000====0000====00000000====0000===0000===000

Hola chicos se que tengo tiempo que no escribo como siempre la escuela , el ballet, me tienen ocupadisima pero estoy tratando de acutualizar lo mas pronto posible, los quiero mucho, review chicos reviews.

Atte naty!tkm


	15. Un amor puro y casto!

**EN VOLTERRAC**

**Alec estava sentado en un sillon sin hablar con una mirada indeescriptible**

**MI amor que te pasa – pregunto nessie preocupada acercandose a Alec**

**Nessie pense que tu papa me iba a matar – dijo Alec abrazando tiernamente a nessie.**

**Alec con miedo hahaha nunca lo pense – dijo burlandose nessie**

**Nessie no te burles tuve miedo de que nos quisieran separar! – dijo Alec acercandose a nessie y dandole un dulce beso**

**Renesmes pov**

**Papá ya estaba un poco, bastante preocupado al saber que iriamos al campamento con humanos, decia de era peligroso, pero mientras este con mi querido Alec, no siento ni un poquito de miedo, Mia amor me saco de mis pensamientos.ç**

**mi amore ya tienes todo listo? – pregunto Alec.**

**Si Alec ya todo esta empacado- dije yo mientras el levantaba mis maletas y valla que si tengo el novio mas lindo y sexie del planeta, ese cabello tan suave y sedoso, sus ojos hipnotizantes y seductores, sus labios que me llevan a la locura, su varonil, acaramelada y melodiosa voz que me hace estremecer y para que hablar de su cuerpo escultural, hay nessie ya te estas saliendo de el punto, el punto es quenos dirigimos a un campamentocompartido con humanos, vamos!, que puede salir mal.**

**ALECS POV**

**Definitivamente nessie es el amor de mi vida, y me esta mirando de una manera demaciado provocadora, ¡ cuidado! Nessie puedo ser vampiro pero tu sacas al adolescente lleno de hormonas que hay en mi, y no me puedo controlar mucho por más que lo intente, cambuiando de tema me preocupa mucho myco, esta actuando de una manera extraña! Tengo cierto presentimiento de que algo puede salir mal, pero seguro que exagero como siemrpe, en fin, ya estabamos caminando hacia el autobús adentor nos sentamos de dos en dos en los asientos y como todos eramos parejas, dejamos a nahuel y a mi dulce hermana juntos, jejeje, esos dos hacen una linda pareja aunque no lo quieran admitir.**

**AUTORA´S POV**

**En el bus…**

**nahuel, ya basta , dejame tranquila – dijo la rubia ya desesperada.**

**- no estoy haciendo nada, jane, solo respiro – dijo confundido nahuel.**

**- ese es el punto, me molesta sabes?, no quiero que respires de Mi! Aire – dijo jane.**

**Desde cuando el aire dice jane vulturi es mio tambien sabes? **

**Y asi comenzaba otra de esas interminables peleas entre jane y nahuel**

**en el asiento de adelante iban nicole y sirius**

**juguemos algo sirius, dale! Me aburro – dijo inocentemente nicole.**

**Dale mi amor- dijo sirius levantando la ceja.**

**- yo digo algo y tu adivinas – dijo emocionada nikki.**

**Yo tengo uno mejor- dijo sirius sacando la lengua.**

**Haber lindo? – dijo ella**

**Yo te beso y tu me respondes ¡ - dijo sirius riendo y acercandose a nikki.**

**- ehh ese me aburre, dormire – dijo ella. Dandole un tierno beso y recostandose sobre el.**

**Algun día no te me escaparas hermosa! – dijo el, para su sorpresa ella ya habia caido en los brazos de Morfeo, solo suspiro la abrazo y le sonrío calidamente**

**SIRIUS POV**

**Valla que la quiero es tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan inocente y pura, pero a la vez es fuerte, intensa y ruda, es una caja de sorpresas, jamas pensé amar a alguien de esta manera tan pura, bueno es obvio que la deseo, pero digo, soy un vampiro en el cuerpo de un adolescente de17 años obvio que mis hormonas reaccionancon cada beso, cada susurro, pero la amo tan profunda y puramente que no me importaría que pasaran mil años sin poder ponerle un dedo encima, digo de esa manera ustedes entienden, amo a nicole alegree´t con cadapelo hermoso de mi cabeza, valla sirius ya vas de nuevo con tus ridiculeces.**

**AUTORA´S POV**

**Ya estaban bajandose de el bus, en el susodicho campamento la escena era super cómica, había como treinta adolescentes humanos en la entrada y se les caía la baba al ver a tantos modelos bajanose de el bus.**

**ohh parecen estrellas de cine – dijo una chica rubia.**

**Hay no exageres – pero esta lo dijo con una voz llena de envidia y pues claro que parecian estrellas de cine eran todos extremadamente hermosos demaciado para ser real., sus perfectas y afinadas facciones, sus melodiosas voces, resaltaban entre las demas.**

**- me siento incomoda- dijo tefi tomandole la mano a myco.**

**- yo tambien, solo actúa normal – dijo inseguro myco.**

**Unas chicas miraban risueñas a sirius y cuchicheaban entre si , nikki le tomo la mano y le deposito un suave beso en los labios.**

**eso cariño – dijo sirius extrañado y emocionado a la vez.**

**Marco mi territorio – dijo riendo nikki.**

**Hahahha amo cuando eres asi – dijo sirius tomandola de la cintura.**

**-y esto? – preguntom ella divertida.**

**Me toca marca territorio a mi – dijo el celoso**

**Llegaron al punto donde les asignarían las cabañas y obviamente las tendrían que compartir con humanos,reglas prohibido tomar a los compañeros de campamento como bacadillo, ni mucho menos revelar que eran vampiros.**

**La directora del campamento estaba diciendo algunas palabras.**

**bienvenidos al campamento LLL, que significa laugh, love and live, espero que se diviertan y que disfruten del momento.**

**La directora puso en la repisa las cabañas.**

**CABAÑA ROJA**

**ALEC VULTURI**

**MYCO VIENOT**

**SANDY LOVE**

**NIKKI ALEGREET**

**HANS WEIGH**

**KAT ANDREW**

**CABAÑA AZUL**

**JANE VULTURI**

**NOE CARLS**

**SIRIUS LOAK**

**STEPHANIE ALEGREET**

**CARLOS GONZALES**

**JENNIFER LUTZ**

**CABAÑA VERDE**

**RENESMEE CULLEN**

**NAHUEL DREWS**

**LOS GEMELOS**

**ANDRE VEINZ**

**SUMMER HAINSE**

**Habían muchas cabañas más, pero estas son las que más nos importan en nuestra historia.**

**-Ese tal Andre no me agrada nessie – dijo el pelinegro enojado**

**- vamos vulturi, no me digas que estas celoso – dijo nessie acercandose a él divertido .**

**- como no estar celoso , si tengo la novía mas linda de este universo – dijo el acercandose aún más- se acerco a el y le deposito un suave beso.**

**- chau! Romeo esta Julieta se tiene que ir, nos vemos en la cena – y salio corriendo**

**Alec pov**

**En serio ¡ ese andre no me da buena espina y si le pone un solo dedo arriba a nessie , esto no se pondra bonito.**


End file.
